


196: “You’re blushing."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [196]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: 365 [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 29





	196: “You’re blushing."

**196: “You’re blushing."**

* * *

"You're blushing."

"Fuck you Count Dracula." Jace hissed ducking his head down until he felt his face cool down. Raphael laughed flipping another burger on the grill before adding cheese. "Just go take to him. He doesn't bite, maybe for you he will if you ask."

"One day I will send you to Hell."

"As long as you join me for all eternity."

"I can't just walk up on him. He hates me."

Raphael waved one of his servants to take over the grilling before he grabbed Jace's face squeezing his cheeks together harshly. "Simon does not hate you. Does he hate Valentine yes but you never. Now get your bat." 


End file.
